


So Close

by XYDamianKane



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Dom/sub, Formalwear, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane
Summary: This kind of game is always worth it, in the end.Bruce will tell him how good he did, touch him softly, let him cum-- and it will all mean so much more.





	So Close

Day 20:** Semi-Public/Public Sex | Dom/Sub** | Aphrodisiacs | **Formal Wear**

* * *

Dick has two generous glasses of champagne in him, but they don’t seem to have taken the edge off the game he and Bruce are playing. The other attendees probably mistake the persistent flush on his face for a side-effect of his tipsiness, or, at least, he hopes so. 

Bruce is across the ballroom, the picture of innocence, only stopping to fidget with his phone between conversations. Dick is developing a kind of Pavlovian arousal response to Bruce’s go-to conversation-wrap-up talking points by now. 

He can read the signs, easy-- Bruce will put a hand on his partner’s arm, smile at them with kind of a detached warmth, and say it was _ really great to see you again, Paula _ or something along those lines. And then Bruce will go back to the bar, or their table, or the bathroom, pull out his phone, and turn up the power.

It’s happened fourteen times at this event so far, and Dick is drooling pre-cum into his boxer briefs. He looks down at his suit trousers surreptitiously to see if it’s leaked through. 

It’s always _ weird_, every time they do this: it’s not that the plug buzzing inside him doesn’t feel good, but to have these sensations so separated from physical touch is strange.

It’s always worth it, in the end.

Bruce will tell him how good he did, touch him softly, let him cum-- and it will all mean so much more.

He _ could _ spill some champagne on himself and go change, but he wouldn’t be allowed to jerk off anyways--and Bruce would know.

Bruce must notice Dick zoning out, because the vibrator’s intensity clicks up, then down two levels and it almost makes him whine. 

They’re at an impasse: Bruce must see that Dick’s going to plateau until he’s given permission to cum, and Dick’s touch-starved antsiness is becoming increasingly apparent. His leg bounces under the table. 

“Are you all right, dear?”

Dick’s head snaps up.

Normally, the Wayne table at these kinds of events is just for him, Bruce, whichever Wayne children got roped into also going, and maybe some event security. 

That doesn’t seem to have stopped this woman, whose name Dick could not remember with a gun to his head, from setting up shop here, two seats away from him. Mid-sixties, a truly extravagant chunky highlight job, professionally done makeup: this could be anybody.

“Yes, ma’am, I’m fine. I think I’ve just drunk a little too much champagne,” Dick smiles apologetically.

“I can’t believe he lets you drink.”

Dick’s eyebrows furrow.

“Who?”

“Brucie, of course.”

“I’m...twenty-seven?”

The woman’s eyebrows shoot up. “Well, you don’t look a day over eighteen,” and she reaches over to pat his thigh.

He crosses his legs facing away from her just in time. It’s time to go.

“If you’ll just excuse me--” he says before he flees towards the bathrooms.

Bruce starts tailing him only halfway there.

Dick speeds his walk, and his hand is on the door when Bruce catches him, big hand holding Dick back by his shoulder.

“Upstairs.”

That’s all Bruce says, and Dick bites his lip.

He turns around, and Bruce’s face is softer than he expected. He’s really getting mixed signals and not enjoying it--he thinks about tapping out, though, and shakes it off.

He follows Bruce up the Eastern staircase. 

“You held up a lot longer this time. I’m proud of you.”

Dick shudders. He hadn’t realized--

Bruce pulls out his phone and Dick flinches, but it’s just to set an alarm.

Bruce leads him though a door on their right, into the library, into one of the alcoves. It’s dark but for the moonlight streaming through the big windows. The air is still and quiet.

Bruce starts undressing him, just enough to get him off, and Dick moans just at the touch. Bruce stops to look at him and there’s an odd smile on his face.

“Keep going, I’m ready, please.”

He does. They do.

Bruce turns up the power one final time to the level Dick likes best and takes Dick in hand. It doesn’t take long before Dick curls in on himself, trying to get physically closer to Bruce, as if it were possible, and he shudders and cums into Bruce’s handkerchief.

Dick makes a face when Bruce puts it back in his jacket pocket.

“What? It’s going to get cleaned.”

“That doesn’t make it less nasty.”

Bruce reaches into Dick’s trousers and is as gentle as he ever is, taking the plug back out. They’ll drop it in a bedroom before heading back into the afterparty.

Bruce’s alarm goes off.

Dick waits. 

Bruce must feel the weight of Dick’s silence, because after a while, he says, “Right. You did well,” and Dick lets out the breath he’s been holding.

**Author's Note:**

> If the only time you feel like you can expect affection from your partner is during a BDSM scene or its immediate aftermath, it's probably bad news. This is not a healthy relationship.


End file.
